Alec Troven
:"Then She found the PPC. And She said to herself this would be a perfect place for Alec to be because he's already multifandom and a bit of a psycho and he loves traveling to different realities." :—Alec in the Sue Support Group Agent Alexander Raven "Alec" Troven is an ex-Gary Stu in the Department of Improbabilities. He is written by Kippur (for whom he also serves as a muse). Agent Profile He is most notable in the PPC for his wife and partner Verra Rose, as well as being the one who was assigned to kill all versions of Marrissa Picard due to incidents involving Alec turning a badfic character into a pumpkin and freezing King Thranduil—at the behest of his wife, mind you. Alec is oftentimes sent after Gary Stus because he is a Great Big Gary Stu himself. Which he cheerfully admits. Being self-admitting allows him to overcome most of the failings of it. It also helps that he can be a spaz at times and has the attention span of a gnat. He is technically a canon character from Kippur's not-yet-published series, tentatively titled Alternates. Alec is extremely meta aware, and his agent self possesses knowledge of everything else the character of Alec has been, including Alternates canon, OC in older fanfiction, and even scenes edited out of previous drafts of stories.Alec's LiveJournal Profile. Description Kippur says that Alec looks like Orlando Bloom and it wasn't at all intentional. Specifically, he has brown eyes, dusky skin and messy black hair that's long enough to fall in his eyes often. Despite being ostensibly human, he has pointed ears, as well as a blue crescent-shaped tattoo surrounding his right eye, and covering from his forehead to his cheek. The PPC version of Alec is bisexual. Relationships Alec is married to Verra Rose, although he also has romantic relationships with men. (Verra is okay with this, as long as it's only with men.)A comment by Alec on his LiveJournal. The couple have a son, Braxious Troven, and a daughter, Sari Troven. As of 2006, Braxious was a preteen, and Sari was an infant.An entry in Fin and Aspen's journal. Alec was originally,"Marc-C Meets Alec" by Kippur. and again more recently,January 5, 2005: "That was unexpected." in Alec's LiveJournal. partnered with Marc-C, with whom he does not get along well. He was also aware of an Alternates canon, Lorac Seriph, briefly spending time as a PPC agent. Alec still loves Lorac—unavoidably, as they are pelmara, mentally bound—but also hates him for murdering Verra and Braxious in an early draft of Alternates."Goodbyes" by Kippur. The mental bond is generally blocked by an empathic dampener,April 10, 2004: "*growls in utter hatred*" in Alec's LiveJournal. which also protects Alec from feeling too much of the emotions around him in general.April 22, 2004: "*sighs*" in Alec's LiveJournal. Alec considers Agent Irvine his best friend.November 21, 2005: "Survey sez . . ." in Alec's LiveJournal. He has a pet fire-lizard named TreyApril 28, 2004: "A Long Ramble" in Alec's LiveJournal. and Darth Mull, a mini-Rancor.June 9, 2005 entry in Alec's LiveJournal. Alec tends to break the "no pets on missions" rule by bringing Trey into Dragonriders of Pern assignments. Powers As a Gary Stu, his powers are, "the ability to manipulate probability and reality," or "to do whatever I want." There is a long and convoluted story as to how he got these powers. Unlike most PPC agents, Alec does not die permanently upon dying, but simply reincarnates as himself.Alec mentions this during a role-play. His very DNA is also fluid,March 15, 2006: "Genetics" in Alec's LiveJournal. a trait he shares with Sues who pose as gratuitous family members of canons. He was temporarily the genetic son of Talia Nightsong and Dúros BlackSeptember 12, 2005 in Alec's LiveJournal. after Talia served as an adoptive mother to a de-aged Alec.September 1, 2005: "To Whom It May Concern" by Marc-C in Alec's LiveJournal. His Stu powers allowed him to age back to normal rapidly, going from five or six on September 1 to nineteen on September 12. As a canon character, he is an element wizard, able to control all four elements."Wizards" page on the Alternates wiki. He's powerful, but not very good at controlling the ones other than fire. This is because he never got training in anything but fire. He also has a habit of accidentally teleporting in his sleep,"You Never Forget Your First" by Kippur. or after hiccuping. This has left Alec with greater resilience against the negative affects of scene shifts than most agents. Additionally, he is capable of stepping through the Fourth Wall to get around obstacles inside a story."Brown DragonRider of Pern" by Kippur, Neshomeh and Huinesoron. Alec uses his longsword, "Dragon Sword,"Dragon Sword's backstory in Alec's LiveJournal. as a channel for his powers and to stab people with. Its powers have been weakened for use in the PPC."Pumpkins and Other Strange Creatures" by Kippur. It's shiny and has a dragon etched on the blade. Agent History ;pre-2003 *Alec joins the PPC and is partnered with Marc-C. *Marc-C disappears into a plothole while yelling at a cafeteria worker. Alec believes she has been cooked into meatloaf. ;2003 *Early: Verra surprises Alec by joining the PPC. They are partnered. *July: Alec and Verra help defend Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy. *Late: Due to Alec and Verra misbehaving on missions, Alec is punished through assignment to the Marrissa Amber Flores Picard series. ;2004 *April 26: Alec joins the Sue Support Group. *April–August: The first round of PPC Badfic sees Alec slashed with Irvine and Archer, and suffering MPreg (but not all at once). *December: Marc-C returns. ;2005 *January 5: Verra goes on maternity leave. Alec is re-partnered with Marc-C. *May 2–4: This year's badfic game left Braxious ill and Alec paired with a LotR Sue. *June 20: Sari hatches. *July 24: Lorac leaves the PPC. *September: While temporarily assigned as the Willy Wonka Division, Alec is de-aged, and spends about half the month rapidly aging back to normal. He relearns how to control his fire powers by posing as a mutant student at Xavier's Academy. ;2006 *July 12–16: In another round of PPC Badfic, Alec is romanced by a new recruit!Sue until Verra devours her. Then, he is romanced by Dafydd Illian instead. Mission Reports Homes: Alec's site, Alec's LiveJournal, Kippur's LiveJournal, Kippur's other LiveJournal and Alec's Twitter, which has been taken over by Russian spambots. Partnered with Marc-C * "Marc-C Meets Alec" (interlude) Partnered with Verra * "Your Wife Is a Big Dragon" (The Lord of the Rings) * Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy ch. 45: "The Good Fight", with many other agents * "Miscommunications" (The Lord of the Rings) * "Pumpkins and Other Unnatural Creatures" (The Lord of the Rings), Alec with Agent Lambda (SIELU) (alternative link) * "Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter" (The Lord of the Rings), Agents Talia Nightsong and Halley (DMS - LotR), with appearances by Alec and Verra (alternate link) * "The Many Deaths of Marrissa Picard - Prologue and You Never Forget Your First" (Star Trek: The Next Generation), Alec solo * "The Many Deaths of Marrissa Picard - Q-uesting" (Star Trek: The Next Generation), Alec solo * "Yellow Alert" (interlude) * "Son of..." (The Lord of the Rings), Alec with Agent Dee (DBS - Harry Potter) * "My Story" (Sue Support Group) * "A PPC Beginning" (Discworld, incomplete) Re-Partnered with Marc-C * "Q Is Saved by Mary Sue" (Star Trek: The Next Generation x Touched By an Angel) * "Brown DragonRider of Pern" (Dragonriders of Pern), Alec with Agent Dafydd Illian (DOGA) and Intern Neshomeh (DMS) * "Goodbyes" (interlude), Alec with Agent Lorac (DI) * "Ficlet" (interlude in X-Men) * "Sue Hunt" (The Lord of the Rings), Alec with civilian Melinda (continues in comments) * "The Internet and Book World" (interlude in Thursday Next and The Inheritance Cycle), Alec with Agents Verra Rose (DI), Ginger (DF) and Meneltari (DMFF) * "Book Three of Inheritance" (The Inheritance Cycle) * "Friday: Angry List" (The Lord of the Rings x Alternates), canon!Alec with Alternates canon Jono * "Unexpected Impressions" (Dragonriders of Pern) * "Fun in Fan Fiction" (The Inheritance Cycle), Alec with civilian Tiwa (continued in comments) Journal Entries Entries containing short stories, mentions of missions, or other major events are listed on this page for more convenient reading access. 2004 * April 10: "*growls in utter hatred*" (The Lord of the Rings), with Lorac (NSFW) * April 26: "My Story" (Sue Support Group) 2005 * January 5: "That was unexpected." (Alec and Verra are stranded in the 1800s Southwest U.S, leading to Sari's conception.) . Edited by Kippur.]] * April 26 (Gargoyles) with Agent Marc-C (DI) * August 14 (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory film) * September 1: "To Whom It May Concern." (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory film) with Agent Marc-C (DI) * September 13: "Ficlet" (interlude in X-Men) 2006 * March 4 (Harry Potter), with Agent Verra Rose (DI) * November 22: "Sues" (The Lord of the Rings x Star Wars, second prompt), with Agent Marc-C (DI) * November 22: "Things I'm Not Allowed to Do at the PPC Any More" (last prompt), with Agent Marc-C (DI) * December 27: "Supply Check", with Agent Marc-C (DI) 2007 * January 8: "Lady Calwen Topaz Lanquinda Everbright, Last of the Fairy Elves" (The Lord of the Rings, second prompt), with Agent Marc-C (DI) * January 30: "Betting Pool" (fourth prompt) * May 4: "Fic of Doom" and "Eragon With a Doritos Fetish" (The Inheritance Cycle, last two prompts) 2008 * August 29: "Ehehe . . . Sparkly!" (Twilight), with Verra Rose (DI) 2009 * "Alec's Twitter Mission" (Star Wars, NSFW language, link goes to first of several posts) PPC Badfic 2004 * April 14: "Hmm . . ." (Verra/Lorac) * April 15: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!" (Verra/Lorac), with Bjam the PPC "Moral" Officer * April 16 (Verra/Eogon, Lorac/Ginger) * April 17: "*headdesk* They're multiplying" (Alec/Irvine) * April 28: "p33r me!1 *cackles*" and "*sighs*" (Alec MPreg, NSFW language) * August 27 and 28: "some news, good and bad" (Pygmalion Sue, Alec/Archer) 2005 * May 2, with Agent Kira Taikou (BRD) and Braxious Troven * May 4: "the Forbidden Cure" (Alec/LotR OC), with Braxious Troven 2006 * July 12-14: "Alec's New Recruit" part one, part two, part three, (Alec/OC, NSFW language) * July 16: "Elvin Passions" (Alec/Dafydd Illian, NSFW) External Links * An explanation of Alec's general powers. * A description of Alec's world. * Wiki of Alec's canon world References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Improbabilities Category:Canon Characters Category:Canons Who Know of the PPC Category:Featured Agents